Companies often provide content to users via multiple technology platforms, such as via television and digital media. For example, advertisers often run advertising campaigns via both television and digital media (e.g., the World Wide Web). For example, an advertiser might run a particular advertising campaign via both television and web-based advertising. Currently, however, advertisers cannot easily track and target the viewers who have been exposed to a particular advertisement or advertisement campaign across both television and digital media. Instead, advertisers must gather such advertisement exposure data separately for both television and digital media, and then combine and analyze such data as needed to draw conclusions about the viewers who have been exposed to an advertisement campaign across both television and digital media.